


Burned (Missy x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Could you write a missy x reader where she tries to keep her companion from as much trouble as possible but r always manages to cause mayhem where ever they go and that’s why missy loves em, but sometimes things accidentally go way to far and missy has to save the day without seeming like she cares?”





	Burned (Missy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love MIssy so much but this was low-key not my best work. So sorry that I’ve failed you.

You couldn’t remember when you’d met her anymore, just that it had been in the middle of chaos. She’d been standing at the center of it all, naturally, and you’d been drawn to her. Her face was gorgeous in an almost frightening way. She told you that she was from the stars and that she belonged among them. You’d asked her to take you with her to where ever it was she was going, of course, she refused.

Then you saw her again, still wrapped up in disaster. This time you ran to her and  _demanded_ she take you with her. She allowed it only to give you some peace and perhaps to get rid of you.

But you’ve been causing trouble across the galaxy together ever since.

.

“Oh,  _Missy!_ ” You called out down the hall in sing-song. “Who’s so fine?”

“Missy!” She laughed hysterically from another part of the ship.

 

Today you were on board the largest, luxury cruiser to ever voyage the galaxy. The purpose? To put it out of commission permanently.

 

“ _Please_ ,” a young man ran up to you, “help us.”

“Say something sweet,” you smiled.

“There are children on board, please you have to help-”

“ _Say. Something. Sweet._ ”

“I, uh- you look nice?”

  * “Aw, thank you,” you then disintegrated him on spot. “I did do my hair up, glad you noticed.”



.

“They’re getting away,” you stomped your feet and pouted.

“Now, now,” Missy patted your head like you were a child. “What is the matter? We’ve got the ship.”

“But what’s a ship without a crew?”

“We’ve got the Captain.”

 

“…That’s fair,” you sighed and flicked the Captain on the forehead.

“Come on,” Missy wrapped her arms around your waist. “I’ll let you push the big red button.”

“The big red button?”

“The _big red_ button.”

“…Okay,” you giggled.

.

.

.

“-It’s just a moon, Mis, it’s not like it’s  _important_ ,” you huffed.

You’d already forgotten why you were in orbit of one of Jupiter’s moons with a very powerful and expensive laser gun but by golly, you wanted to shoot it.

 

“Oh I know love, I  _know_ , but Jupiter’s moons are actually quite important.” Missy carefully put her hand on top of yours to prevent you from pulling the trigger. “On just one of those stupid rocks are hundreds of  _stupid_ humans and what’ll happen if we blow an entire moon out of orbit and kill them?”

“…The Doctor will have our heads.”

 

“ _Exactly_ ,” she smiled. “Now how about we steal this fancy schmancy gun and take it somewhere even  _more_ fun.”

“Alright,” you removed your hand from the trigger. “You win.”

“I’m The Mistress. I  _always_ win.”

.

.

You were laying on the floor of Missy’s TARDIS, toying with the idea of attempting to take over Earth again, when she came stomping in. You could hear her insane muttering growing louder and more feral by the second so, curious, you got up to check on her.

“Mis?” You watched her pace back and forth. “Everything alright?”

“Of course not,” she growled.

“What’s the matter, love?”

  
“ _You!_ You’re so, so stupidly perfect! And yet,” she let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair, “you  _worry_ me.”

“Worry  _you?_ ”

“You’re  _human_ ,” she spat, “but I’ve never anyone more ready to  _destroy_ others than you.”

“Thank you.”

 

“No, no.  _Not_ good. I’m supposed to be the destructive one. The  _bringer_ of chaos. The  _mischief_ maker. But you make me question everything.”

“I’m sorry?” you said confused.

“No, sorry is  _not_ good enough. I want you to promise me that you’re not going to keep doing stupid things.”

“Without?”

“…Without  _my_ permission first.”

“There’s my Missy.”

 

You pulled her into your arms, nuzzling your face in her neck and nibbling on her ear.

“You know I love you, right?”

“It may have come up once or twice.”

“Mistress, you are the one and only love of my life and I will be by your side, burning stars and planets, until the end of my days.”

“Just stars and planets?”

 

“God,” you leaned back to look at her face, “you really are  _amazing_.”

“Oh, I can show you amazing,” she smirked.

“ _Please_ do.”

“Say something nice,” she teased you.

“I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around your neck before smashing her lips into yours hungrily. Your hands rested on her waist and lower back, pinning her closer to you as her hands ran wildly through your hair. She bit your lip, you moaned. 

It was just like Missy: aggressive, wild and perfect.


End file.
